


Digestivo - Sh (podfic)

by Caveat_Lector



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Episode: s03e07 Digestivo, M/M, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caveat_Lector/pseuds/Caveat_Lector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little thought about how Will went from being bridal carried away from the Verger Massacre to waking up clean, dressed and snuggled into his own bed. (From author's summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digestivo - Sh (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Digestivo—Sh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759001) by [purefoysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purefoysgirl/pseuds/purefoysgirl). 



> For fan_flashworks. Thank you so much to purefoysgirl for allowing me to record this lovely fic!
> 
> The music used at the start and end is Schubert, from the Mass in G.

[Digestivo - Sh at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/553o055a0uql38h/digestivo-sh.mp3) and [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ufn89l3bss1wc46/digestivo-sh.mp3?dl=0). If you find the volume too low, you can try these instead: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/y75zepdum7l7eq6/digestivo-sh_vol.mp3) and [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v8m9ymh519wbo9p/digestivo-sh_vol.mp3?dl=0).

The file is 12.44 min / 11.2Mb in mp3 format.

 **If you post the link anywhere PLEASE post a link to this entry here on Ao3 and not to the download directly.** This is for a few reasons: I haven't recorded all the header info, it's handier for people to visit the fic and leave purefoysgirl some love for it, and also podfics very rarely get comments so it would be nice to at least see hits to have an idea if anyone was interested! Should you wish to buck the trend, your comments and kudos will be more than welcome, however :D Thanks everyone  <3

P.S. Please consider adding the tag 'podfic welcome' to your fics or meta on Ao3, or check my profile for an example of a permission statement you could add to yours. Most podficcers won't be offended if you're not into listening to it yourself, they will just be glad you made it easy for them to find so others can enjoy it. It's also a great way to attract more readers, of course - I always check out the fic itself when I find a podfic.


End file.
